The disclosed invention relates to an oil burner. More specifically, it pertains to an air plate assembly of a gun type oil burner barrel wherein a liquid fuel spray nozzle projects a conical pattern or any other desired predetermined pattern of finely atomized fuel particles into a highly turbulent flow of air emanating from a blast tube.
More specifically, the invention concerns a structural arrangement for improving and facilitating the efficiency of combustion. Hitherto, innumerable expedients have been proposed for effecting combustion. In general, these have sought to produce the ideal intermixture of finely divided liquid fuel particles in a stream of air. This demands not only an extreme fineness of subdivision of the oil particles but a high degree of turbulence of intermixing, such that the particles are uniformly and fully distributed throughout the oxygen stream.
The present invention achieves this effect in large measure by providing a blast tube in which the air draft flowing axially therethrough is subdivided into two incoming columns of high velocity air. One column of incoming air is formed that is parallel to the fuel nozzle and the second column of incoming air is formed parallel to a portion of a spiral around the fuel nozzle. These two incoming columns are combined and integrated into one large outgoing well mixed turbulent substantially straight column of air for improved combustion by the igniter. The net result is higher turbulence in the exact area of the liquid fuel spray and spark and accordingly improved and more efficient combustion.
This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,944, issued June 28, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,136, issued Sept. 26, 1972, and over U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,804, issued May 23, 1972, all entitled "Oil Burner" of which Raymond Trippet is a co-inventor. Another, but different, fuel burner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,257, issued Nov. 24, 1959.
This invention is not limited to use on the air plate used in conjunction with the Ducane end cone as disclosed in the above identified patent, but is equally applicable to the design of U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,804, which uses the plain end cone and the orifice plate with the integral turning vanes.